scotch_prewarnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Milton
Andrew Milton or more commonly referred to as Agent Milton is a senior agent for the Pinkerton National Detective Agency who served as an associate to the Tattaglia Crime Family during the 1990's. Association With The Tattaglias Milton had been a close friend of Bruno Tattaglia for several years even before the Tattaglia Family was established. They had gone to Fordham University together along with Edgar Ross and DinoLord00. By 1993, Milton had been promoted to senior detective of the Pinkerton National Detective Agency. His main goal was to wipe out New York's seven families (not including the Tattaglias), and he started by targeting the Van Der Linde and O'Driscoll crime familes. Although Milton tells Arthur Morgan he and his agency were being backed up by tomato sauce importer and drug dealer Leviticus Cornwall, he was in reality being backed by the Tattaglia Family who used Milton as their way of stopping the Pinkerton's from going after them. Milton told Bruno at his nightclub about how Arthur refused to give up his boss Dutch, so the two men decided to wage war with the Van Der Linde Gang. Bruno noticed that one of Dutch's henchmen Micah Bell was something of a loose cannon, and mentioned this to Milton who would later use this to his advantage. Milton later confronted the gang at their camp in Hell's Kitchen, and he told them to leave, but Dutch was like, "hell to the no to the no no no." Milton then left angrily, and swore vengeance against the family. He did have a deal with Colm O'Driscoll to bring Dutch in, but the latter failed miserably. The Pinkerton's and Van Der Linde Gang War of 1999 A few months afterwards, the Van Der Linde family attempted to rob a shop belonging to Mr Crane a high ranking member of the Corleone Family. Milton and his men disrupted the robbery, and murdered Hosea Matthews and Lenny Summers. But the remaining family members managed to escape on a boat to West Wallaby Street. The family ended up in Aberdeen in a shared flat with Bruno's sons Mark and Jeremy Tattaglia. During their absence, Milton had Bruno capture Colm O'Driscoll. When Dutch and his boys finally returned, Milton and his men picked up Micah, and interrogated him at Bruno's nightclub. There Bruno and Milton as well as associate Steve Haines convinced Micah to become an informant for the agency. Milton began making progress with taking down the seven families, having Cuneo family milkmen gunned down in the street, and Corleone Family bookmakers imprisoned. He also had Mr Crane imprisoned for a while until he was rescued by his Corleone Family butt buddies. Milton also began an association with the Barzini Family, and their secret boss Lord Redwood who became a second investor in Milton's plot to wipe out the seven families. With Redwood's backing, Milton and his men performed an all out assult on the Van Der Linde family's most recent hitching post which was the Olde Hitching Post, but Gordon Ramsey stopped him from killing any members of the family. Over the next month, Milton and Micah held regular private confronances in a dodgy toilet in Donwtown, New York. They even began to develop a sexual relationship. Also Redwood advised Milton to stop associating with Cornwall which he did, and Cornwall was later assassinated by Dutch while eating a happy meal with his part-time lover Ronald McDaddy. As the family made their plans to move to Las Venturas, Milton and his men picked up Jeremy Clarkson, and took him to their hideout in the docklands. Arthur Morgan ventured out alone to save him. Milton's Vengeance The power of money transformed to him by the Tattaglia and Barzini families made Milton richer than ever and he saw himself as a God of Pure Order in egoism. All of the other crime families would bow before him or be extinguished and he would take his revenge on two he has longed wished to see pay for their crimes against conformity, humanity and the law: William Stracci and Thomas Ultor! Milton and a couple of his men arrived at the doors of Ultor's mansion with their sawn-off and double-barrelled shotguns and destroyed him! When he opened the door. As for William, he was manipulated and unwillingly turned into Milton's forced servant; Being his maid at times and even his bitch, or as nicely said: slave. Death At the hideout, Milton held his gun on Arthur, and threatened him. Milton revealed Micah's treachery, as well as his ties to Bruno and the Barzini Family. Arthur attempted to kill Milton but was unable to overpower him due to Arthur being rather sick with a bad cold. Milton was however shot in the head by Clarkson who had broken free from his chains. Arthur would later confront Micah about his ties to Milton, and even imply he knows about their sexual relationship, saying to Dutch that "ole Micah was pretty close with Milton." Arthur later died from being shot in the face by Micah for stealing all the family's lemsip, and this served as the end of the Van Der Linde Crime Family. Milton was given a small ceremony for his funeral with his partner Edgar Ross, Archer Fordham, DinoLord00, and Bruno Tattaglia all in attendance. Lord Redwood also attended, and gave a speech at the altar as did Bruno and Ross. Personality Milton was a known sociopath with a air of sophistication to help hide his cruel nature. He was very cruel, and felt no pain at killing others having enjoyed the murders of Hosea Matthews and Lenny Summers. Milton was considerate however unlike his partner Ross, giving the Van Der Linde Family time to give up, as well as considering letting them go during his assult on their hangout. He is extremely racist having asked Lenny, "where's the fried chicken?" As well as being disgusted by his touch. Category:Corrupt Agents Category:Bad Men Category:Pinkerton Category:LGBT community Category:Characters Category:Tattagllia Crime Family Category:Deceased Characters